


A Dangerous Kind of Love

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beehaw, Bumblebee - Freeform, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Yang, F/F, First Meetings, Flirty Yang, Fluff, Fugitive Yang, Gentleman-y Yang, In-Denial Blake, Meet-Cute, Sheriff Blake, Snarky Blake, Wanted Dead or Alive Yang, cancelled story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: "You're trouble," she seethed. "Iendtrouble."The outlaw stared, her purple eyes dancing in an emotion the sheriff couldn't deduct."But I'm your trouble."~Yang is an outlaw. A fugitive. A troublemaker. And Blake, the sheriff who is supposed to put her behind bars, is hopelessly in love with her.





	A Dangerous Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on FF.net and has 3 chapters.  
> I decided to combine all of the chapters together because I'm too lazy to post each chapter individually.  
> Remember, this story is cancelled, and it ends on a cliffhanger, but don't worry, it's not that big of a cliffhanger. Why did I cancel it? Because I'm not a big fan of Cowboy AUs and I wasn't in a good mental state when I wrote this, which lead to me having more difficulties writing this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"You're an outlaw. A fugitive. A troublemaker." Blake felt her heart thundering in her chest, her hand aching to put down her gun. Despite the cold air, she never felt the need to shiver, and despite how unreasonable it was, she knew it had to do with the girl standing in front of her, looking at her like how one would look at diamonds and golds and other treasures. Blake looked into those lilac eyes and faked her hatred and disgust "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

Yang Xiao Long was her name. And that name was commonly associated with trouble, trouble, and even more trouble. Most talked ill of her, and others talked about her ethereal beauty - something that she used to brush off until she had the pleasure of seeing that ethereal beauty herself.

So, of course, when this girl entered the peaceful town of Vale with no care and a disarming smile and charm, she must take matters into her own hands before this trouble could bring even more trouble.

But she couldn't do what must be done...

"Because you love me."

Because Blake, the one who was supposed to put her behind bars, was hopelessly in love with her.

She had fallen deeply in love with this golden woman, and she didn't know why it happened and how to make it stop. And she didn't want it to stop too. And Yang knew this. Why else would she be giving that annoyingly beautiful smirk?

The worst part was that Yang seemed to be returning that dangerous feeling.

"C'mon," Yang chuckled, twirling her loaded gun around like a toy. "It's not like I've done anything wrong."

"You've stolen and kidnapped and killed."

Lilac shifted to red. "That last part is a lie," she snarled, not unlike a beast. Blake believed her. Yang Xiao Long was many things, a woman who would hurt for the sake of hurting was not one of them, much less kill.

"Either way, I don't want you here."

"Aww, but everyone likes me here."

Blake raised a black eyebrow. "Weiss doesn't like you."

"Weiss doesn't like anyone."

That black eyebrow flattened.

Yang chuckled, leaning against the wooden wall. Her hair shone brilliantly in the dark sky. And her eyes were as vibrant as they were in the daytime.

Anyone who wouldn't call her beautiful would be a fool.

"Plus, I've been here for a month-"

"Causing trouble."

"-and I wanna stay here a little longer." Blake stared at her, unimpressed. After a couple of seconds, Yang's mask of calm broke and she combed her fingers into a lock of yellow hair, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Okay, more than a little longer."

"You're trouble," she seethed, finally willing enough bravery to point the barrel of her gun right on her devilishly gorgeous face. "I _end_ trouble."

The outlaw stared, her purple eyes dancing in an emotion the sheriff couldn't deduct.

Yang crossed their distance, stopping when she was an inch away from touching the round metal of her trusted weapon.

"But I'm your trouble."

Yang's hand twitched and Blake's breath hitched. Her teeth gritted and a part of her kept telling herself to pull the trigger or to give this woman - this criminal - the pain she deserved, or to do something, say something, _anything._

But Blake stayed frozen even as Yang lowered her gun with an easy-going smile more fitted for a normal girl than a wanted criminal known across all of Remnant.

"Everyone here knows I'm yours, Sheriff." Yang's voice was breathy and husky and made Blake weak in the knees.

Suddenly the prospect of the two of them being alone in this abandoned building excited her, dangerously so.

Yang took Blake's outstretched, empty hand with her own, bringing it close to her.

"What are you doing?" Blake said, cursing herself for the tremble in her voice. A tremble that Yang noticed. A tremble that made Yang smile the kind of smile that promised too much of everything.

"What I've been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on you."

Yang bent down, never looking away from her as she placed the gentlest kiss on her hand. And Blake couldn't breathe, never looking away from her because she was hypnotized by those eyes.

Blake had never been treated with such care. As soon as those soft lips left contact with her hand, Blake's chest ached in protest.

Yang released her grip, yet their eyes lingered in each other's as though at looking anywhere else would cause them suffering.

"If you stay here, then I'll have to put you behind bars."

"Oh, but I doubt that." Yang readjusted her jacket a particularly harsh wind untidied it, and Blake's heart stirred and pumped erratically at the sense of wildness Yang's messy mane gave her. "I've lived here for a month. You could've captured me at any time. You still can."

"I'm doing it now," she tried.

"But you're not." Yang's grin was too bright in all of this darkness. "You're pretending to play your role, but we both know I've done more harm than good here. I don't know why you're even doing this."

Because Blake needed an excuse to see her, to hear her voice, to smell that sunshine smell, and maybe to feel that soft skin.

"Because you need to be stopped."

Yang smiled a smile too kind for any person with ill-intent. "Go ahead, then. Stop me. I won't stop you." Her own words made her chuckle, and she turned to give Blake her back and the gorgeous flow of golden hair in all of its glory. "I love you too much for that."

One moment, Blake was warm, and the next, the cold air hit her relentlessly, making her shudder.

Blake looked up to the sky, sighing a cloud of air, wondering what she was doing, and when she was ever going to stop being in love with the dragon.

* * *

 

It all happened so fast.

One moment, Yang was proudly riding Bumblebee, her horse, taking all the time in the world, smirking at the town's reaction; some walked the other way, some stared in shock as if they'd seen a myth, and a collective few even had the audacity to sneer at her.

But sneering was all they did. None of them had any balls to actually talk to her, much less challenge her to a fun, family-friendly gun fight. Wimps.

One moment, that was that.

The next, two men burst out of a building a few feet away from her, movements rapid and twitchy, shouting out every curse word from the book.

Oh, and they were holding a large bag, with small coins dripping out of it.

_I wonder what's going on…_

A robbery. Right before her very eyes. Heh. Interesting to note that the boring town of Vale wasn't completely boring. Not wanting to intervene, the cowboy straightened herself, preparing to trudge forward once more…

When something black caught her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The cowboy froze at the volume, momentarily caught by the intensity.

The black figure - which turned out to be the figure of a woman - chased after those two delinquents by foot. Those men had a headstart and had bulkier, bigger frame, therefore more stamina and more capability to defend themselves. The woman had a slim figure and didn't look like she could pack a punch…

Yang's eye twitched, the knot in her stomach twisting slowly, painfully.

She… didn't really have a lot of time. She needed to keep moving. Nothing that came out of this town was worth it, nothing that came out of anything was worth it, only- only a select few. Vale was its own town, it could deal with its own problems without a helping hand, especially an officially criminal's helping hand.

The smaller of the two men pulled out a gun, the metal flashing dangerously with the glow of the afternoon sun.

Shit.

Not for the first time, the blonde cowboy thanked Bumblebee for being such a swift and fast horse and herself for taking care of this bad girl so well.

But they were already far ahead, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to save the poor girl.

Once she started to catch on with the chase, the burglars dived into a small alley, too small for a horse to fit in, followed by the robbed girl shortly after. It didn't stop the fiery cowboy, but it sure as hell made her even more pissed.

She ran, and ran, and bumped into someone not important who yelled "hey!" at her as though he was important, to which she ignored.

She was losing them. Fuck.

_What are you doing? This isn't your business? Stop digging into other people's dirt! You know it didn't end well last time._

Yeah. It didn't. Yang Xiao Long was many things… an intelligent girl who learned from her mistakes was not one of them.

After who knew how long she sprinted after what could be a lost cause or a murder scene, she finally arrived at her unknown destination, scarf hanging loosely, sweating like someone had poured a bucket over her miserable self, looking less like a hardened outlaw and more like a clueless idiot.

"Whoa…"

Standing before her weren't burglars brave enough to steal a bag of wealth and pulled out a gun in broad daylight. No, standing before her were two whimpering teenagers who couldn't have been older than her, blubbering an incoherent string of apologies, lying on the dirt, shaking as though the season was a frosty winter.

Yang blinked, not because she wanted to, but because she had no idea what she should do. She opened her mouth but found it closing again, knowing it had nothing to say. Ember and Celica, her two guns, had never felt more weightless as if they were feather dangling on her belt. And what possible use could _feathers_ be?

Standing before her wasn't a helpless town girl or a scared one. No, standing before her was a girl too confident, too unbothered, and too damn gorgeous to be real, sitting down in the thug comfortably.

She wanted to ask what the fuck was going on but was too afraid that this strange lady would disappear out of thin air if she were so much as to utter a word.

This particular area was empty. Or maybe people had fled from trouble - a stupid decision, in her opinion, as trouble was exciting and one of the things that made life worth it. Whatever the reason was, Yang found herself alone facing the stranger - idiotic thieves who'd tried and failed horrifically to steal in broad daylight notwithstanding.

Yang shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Then she felt the weight of her two guns without touching it, gauging that they were, indeed, loaded. Man, was it always so hot?... Oh, who was she kidding, this was the freaking west, of course it was always hot!

"You."

The cowboy brought herself back into reality only to find that the mystery girl was looking at her, eyes narrowed, lips pursed, and posture no longer relaxed.

Tentatively, Yang raised a hand.

"Hi…" It was then that she noticed something important. Something that shone in a gold hue in the light of the setting sun; a metal badge in the shape of a star. "No way…" Yang found those eyes again, and briefly, she wondered if those eyes really were a bright shade of gold or if they were influenced by the light. "You're the sheriff…"

It explained why she was so adamant on chasing two men that were bigger than her instead of letting the police take care of it - because she _was_ the police.

… Holy shit, she was the law.

The mystery lady suddenly pointed a gun right at her chest - when did she have a gun? - and the dragon knew this sheriff wasn't just _any_ sheriff.

"And you're a wanted criminal."

* * *

"No way…"

Blake groaned in her head. She was _just_ done with these delinquents, and now she had to deal with another one?! This was supposed to be her break! All she wanted to do was store coins in the bank, but then two idiots decided to rob that bank! Ugh.

"You're the sheriff…"

Blake resisted the urge to roll her eyes. No duh, she was the sheriff. All the cops here were practically useless and couldn't handle anything. It was always she who handled most of the crime. Without her, Vale would've been overridden with idiots.

With ease, she pulled out Gambol, hidden beneath her coat, and aimed. The heart had always been the most vulnerable spot, and everyone tended to become uneasy when that vulnerable spot was endangered.

This girl was no exception.

"And you're a wanted criminal."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, almost looking upset, as though she'd been accused of a crime she had never committed.

But then those purple eyes drifted back to the danger in the form of a gun, and all of that anger was wiped away, replaced by a chuckle, two raised hands, a step back, and a lopsided smile.

"Whoa, whoa, now, err, Miss…" The blonde looked at her expectantly. If she expected Blake to give her something as precious as her name, then she expected wrong. "Whatever your name is…" She cleared her throat, readjusting her scarf as though it was a tie. "I don't want to cause trouble."

Wow. Now, wasn't that an interesting lie?

"Oh, really?" She put as much sarcasm into her voice as possible.

Sadly, that sarcasm wasn't detected - or maybe it was detected and the outlaw just didn't care. "Yeah!" She nodded desperately, her head bobbing up and down. "And, I- umm- err-"

"Aren't you supposed to be intimidating?"

"It's hard to be intimidating when you're intimidatingly hot."

Blake blinked, completely caught off guard. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" It wasn't nothing. Blake had heard her, clear as crystal. And now this supposedly dangerous outlaw's face was red and she was stuttering again, shifting her weight from one foot to another, her arms twitching as though she didn't know what to do with them.

"Umm…"

Judging by how hot her face felt, Blake was sure she was as red as the criminal.

"I… I'm just gonna…"

And suddenly the cowboy ran, disappearing after tripping and yelling "shit!" for the whole town to hear.

On instinct, she stood up, readying herself for another chase, when she realized-

"Umm, so are you just gonna leave us here or-"

"Shut up, Neptune!"

If she chased after the outlaw known for jumping from one town to the other, never staying in the same place, she'd leave these two bozos to their own devices, which she was sure they'd use to cause another insignificant crime which would nonetheless cost her fortune.

"Ugh…"

Whatever. The Fiery Dragon was known for never staying in the same place, always jumping from one town to the other in record time. Soon, she wouldn't be Blake's problem anymore.

* * *

"What do you mean she's still here?! _Where did she even sleep?!"_

Jaune winced, wondering again why he, of all people, would be the one to break the news to the sheriff. It wasn't that he didn't like the sheriff - how could he? Sheriff Belladonna was the best of the best - it was just…

Blake could be a real meanie sometimes.

"W-well, info says she slept on one of the resident's house…"

The sheriff looked like she'd been shot in the back. No, wait, she looked as though _Jaune_ had shot her in the back. "And you let her?!"

"Wha-? No!"

"Just…" Blake was massaging her temples as though her head could explode at any minute - which, given the circumstance, wouldn't be that far from the truth... "Are they okay?"

"Well, yes… and…" he trailed off, not sure if what he'd wished to say should be said at all.

"And?"

He made an unmanly "eep!" sound, grateful that they were alone in her office. Fear drove him to obey the sheriff's command. "And they enjoyed her company," he uttered in a rush.

"... What?"

He swallowed, looking back at the exit door, wondering if yeeting out of the room was that bad of an idea before a deliberate cough snapped him into looking at her again, his throat bobbing at the kinds of danger _that_ face promised.

"They… yeah, they enjoyed her company, they didn't want her to leave…"

Jaune hadn't known someone could explode and implode at the same time, but he was now learning that, yes, someone could because Blake Belladonna was currently exploding and imploding at the same time.

"Why on earth would you- you know what? Just give me Officer Schnee."

"Now?" Jaune smacked himself internally as soon as the words left his mouth.

The sheriff gave him this look, and suddenly he felt as though he was in the brink of death and would die if he didn't leave the room as soon as possible.

* * *

As soon as the idiotic blond left the room, Blake deflated, sinking and practically fusing with her chair. The temperature was higher than it had any right to be, or maybe it wasn't all that hot and Blake was simply fuming too heatedly for her own good.

Her nails dug into her desk, tap-tap-tapping in this inconsistent rhythm. She poured a glass of water-

_~It's hard to be intimidating when you're intimidatingly hot~_

-and choked on it and coughed when she drank it too fast. Apparently, functioning as a human being had suddenly become an impossible task for the sheriff.

The sheriff was confused. So, very confused.

Why. The hell. Was she unthreatened by the outlaw?

The infamous Dragon was supposed to be ruthless, cunning, and would kill for pleasure.

_~I don't want to cause trouble~_

… Yeah, no. No way. Something was up, here. There was no way that that person, that girl, was wanted dead or alive. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly, even when equipped with two gold-colored pistols.

"You wished to see me, Blake."

Weiss Schnee was probably the only person who could call her by her first name and get away with it.

A shudder ran through her body and Blake willed herself to not feel too anxious.

"Yeah. You're in charge until I get back." She paused, for a moment. "If I get back at all."

It was a suicide mission, but dammit, she needed answers.

 


End file.
